Adapting To Change
by Z. Master of Z's
Summary: Aro sends out his guard to track down a powerful Vampire-Human hybrid. She and Alec share a bond but will it turn to something more? Especially with the Romanian coven breathing down your neck.


I was being followed, but I was exceedingly good at avoiding capture. Somehow they had been keeping tabs on me, so I came to the conclusion that they had a tracker with them. And also because there would have been no way they could follow me, so easily, with the amount of false trails I had laid. However I had kept tabs on them as well.

I was a shield, both mentally and physically. You may wonder how is that possible, but I am able to adapt my gift easily, originally being a mental shield I was then able to change the form of the shield and bring it inot the physical world. I could create shapes with my shield by simply thinking about it, showing people pictures or using it as restraints, and bind people. Or I use it to levitate objects to myself if I was being extremely lazy. So I had kept tabs by sending part of my mental shield and wrap it around the minds of the 3 vampires that were following me. Even though I didn't know the identity of my followers I had a pretty good idea. I believe them to be part of the Volturi. Most probably it was Demetri, Felix and either one of the witch twins or Afton. And if I was right, which I usually am, they would want to 'recruit' me. But I was never into the whole large coven thing I was more of a live for one self type.

Covens were only formed for convenience, and power. Power over others and their 'feeding' grounds. It disgusted me. Yes, even though I am a vampire, human hybrid I still had to 'feed' but at least I had some ground rules. I hardly ever ate human food, unless it was chocolate cake. Because of the lack of energy it gave my body. I was usually in battle with a vampire which would explain the many crescent shaped circles that mattered my body, and it never helps if I live off human food. So my number one rule is always feed off blood. Rule number two keep as much human blood in my diet as possible. Even though my diet usually contained that off 1/3 animal blood 2/3 human blood, which I only do at a matter of connivance and right now my blood intake is about ½ human and ½ animals. Rule number three only drink directly from humans who have committed high crimes, otherwise feed from blood bags.

Anyway, the vampires that are tailing me have been catching up these last few days, due to the fact I am constantly running and have become tired out, so the usual four hours of sleep I need a night has increased to that of at least six and a half hours. This has given them plenty of time to catch up, unfortunately. Also my hunger levels have reached an all time high because of the constant lack of sleep, the lack of heat and running. So at the moment I was running whilst feeding on a loan rabbit. I had past the Canadian border a few hours back and followed the woodland on the eastern side of the USA.

I dropped the rather large rabbit that I had drained dry; I didn't bother trying to cover my tracks. It was no use. So I kept on running. I pulled out a blood bag from under my cloak, my last one, and stuck a straw that was in my pocket into it and started drinking frantically. They were closing in, and fast.

As I drank I could feel the effects the blood was having on my body. I could feel the energy pulsate through my veins which caused my senses to become sharper. And so I managed to pick up speed. I ran through the thick forest that surrounded me dodging the occasional branch that poked out at my height and the jumped over the occasional tree that had fallen down. I concentrated on the bond that I had created with my followers, calculating their speed.

They were closing in and fast.

I kept running for several miles south and laid a false trial, which turned out to be a waste of time but it confirmed my suspicions that a tracker was with them. There was now only 8 miles between us; I knew they would catch up easily because even though I felt rebooted my body was becoming weary.

I had two options. Option one keep running until either they catch up or I manage to break away. Which I highly doubt I would be able to do. Option two, stop running and let them catch up and see what they want and if they are hostile; fight my way out. Option two was quite appealing since I am so curios as to why they kept persisting after all this time.

I made a decision. Option two it is.

I carried on running through the thick forest looking for a clearing. So if it did turn out to be a fight, there would be at least some space to actually _fight. _I noticed the forest becoming thicker and thicker so I changed coarse and directed myself East. Almost immediately my followers changed direction.

I ran for a few minutes and the forest started to become thinner. Until I came across a small clearing. Not the best of sizes I have to admit. But the grass was cut short to just a few inches. Under different circumstances I would of considered the sight beautiful. With the setting sun and the slight swaying of the trees.

I shook my head and I ran to the middle of the clearing, and faced the direction that I had come from. I didnt like this, I didnt like not having the support of the tree's around me but standing alone. I sunk into a slight crouch.

Waiting.


End file.
